Essere Italiano (Be Italian)
by Checkerz
Summary: He wasn't called DiNozzo for nothing.


**Authors Note: Si, this is a simple drabble I did. Don't be too harsh on me or Kate, I wrote it because I LOVE the Italian men. Review if you'd like, shout out to my fellow DiNozzo fans. Check on YouTub**e **for the** **fiery musical number "Be Italian."**

Tony talked with his father maybe once a year.

Less than that if things were frosty.

As they usually were.

So when Anthony DiNozzo Sr. called him on his phone...let's just say it was a real shock to the system.

Kate was typing across from him on her computer.

Gibbs was nowhere to be seen.

Tony "casually" looked around for him and then slid all the way down in his seat.

"Caio?" He whispered.

"Junior, come sta?"

Tony scowled, "Bene, felice di vederti chiamato." **(****Fine, glad to see you called.)**

Kate eyed him suspiciously.

He grinned at her and spun around in his chair.

"Si...a tale proposito Anthony. Sto solo chiamanto per dirle che probablimente non sara' in grado di farlo per il Natale di quest amo." **(****Yes... about that Anthony. I'm just calling to tell you I probably won't be able to make it for Christmas this year.)**

The agent gritted his teeth, what else was new?

"Bene, qualunque altra cosa." **(Alright...anything else?)**

"Si, la nuova matrigna vuole incontrarti." **(Yes...your new stepmother wants to meet you.)**

Tony turned back around immediately horrified, green eyes huge.

"'Esposato?!" **(You got married?!)**

His voice had leveled up a few notches so he turned it down, repeating in a whisper, "Siete sposasti? Che cosa e' che perla quinta volta?" **(You're married? What is that like the fifth time?)**

"Uh, credo che sia l'ottava. Cercare di tenere traccia." **(Uh, I believe that's the eighth. Try and keep track.) **

Tony abruptly stood and yelled something into the phone. Something you shouldn't translate.

Kate's eyes widened.

Everyone else in the office shot him a dirty look.

"Goodbye!" DiNozzo slammed the phone down, this time using English.

He really shouldn't but he basically told Senior what he thought of new "step mother."

He let out a loud, frustrated exhale and sat back down.

His partner waited a few seconds before asking, "Who was that?"

Tony ripped into his paperwork, "Mind your own business Kate."

A few minutes later.

"I didn't know you spoke Italian."

"Well I'm not exactly an American citizen, Kate," He told her.

The former secret service agent looked blown away.

"You're not American?"

"Nope!" He spun around and put some files away. "What about you?"

"_Very," _she replied.

"Hm," Tony looked in thought, "Technically I'm only half Italian. My mother was from Great Britan but I never met her."

Kate then asked, "So you speak it fluently."

His grin was filled with charm, "Si, la mia bella signora." **(Yes, my beautiful lady)**

She blushed. Just once.

He came forwards, toward her desk.

"What else can you say?" Kate asked.

Tony 's grin remained, "Tutto cio' che si desidera." (**Anything you'd like**)

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs walked back in the room in a hurry. "If you're done 'wooing' Special Agent Todd, you're needed in MTAC.

"On it Boss!" He shot off like shrapnel.

After he was gone, the ex-marine leaned in front of her desk.

"If he talks to you in Italian Kate, just shoot his knee caps," he whispered.

"I didn't mind," Kate replied. "I think it's interesting."

Gibbs just backed away and gave a wry smile.

"Rule number twelve, Kate. Rule number twelve."

She shook her head, "No. I'm not in love with him."

"You don't have to be," Gibbs leaned back in his chair sipping coffee, "You could easily just sleep with him."

"Believe me," she smirked arrogantly, "I'm not that gullible."

"He's Italian Kate."

"Doesn't matter."

"Most women think differently."

"I'm not most women," Kate challenged.

"I know...but you looked awfully rosy for a second there Agent Todd."

She looked up to see Tony on the stairwell laughing and flirting with the Director's Secretary.

Forget it.

...Even if _was_ Italian.

**Black & White Poof**

**Fin.**


End file.
